


A Little TLC Goes a Long Way

by lowercasemad



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Shane Madej Loves Ryan Bergara, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 07:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowercasemad/pseuds/lowercasemad
Summary: Ryan was miserable. He woke up that morning feeling like death warmed over and whether he wants it or not, Shane plans to mother hen him.





	A Little TLC Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sailorzeplin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorzeplin/gifts).



> Sailorzeplin, I hope I fulfilled your request to your satisfaction!
> 
> Many thanks to GoodJanet for proofreading and helping everything be more fluid. You helped me achieve everything what I wanted this fic to be and more. <3

Ryan was miserable. He woke up that morning feeling like death warmed over. Unfortunately, Ryan decided that he didn’t want to use one of his sick days and forced himself to get up.

 

Getting up was an arduous task and getting to work even more so. The amount of traffic he encountered on his way to work only made him feel more exhausted.

 

By the time he arrived, Shane was already there with a cup of coffee waiting for him on his desk. Ryan smiled. He leaned down and gave Shane a kiss on the cheek in thanks.

 

The day went by slowly, but was made more bearable by Shane’s wondering what lady bigfeet might expect out of relationships. It helped him ignore the exhaustion and his rising temperature. Currently, Ryan was sitting at his desk as he attempted, but failed, at researching the next season of  _ Supernatural,  _ but all he accomplished was staring at the same paragraph for the last 5 minutes.

 

Suddenly, Shane grabbed his attention. 

 

“Ryan?” asked Shane with a concerned look.

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Are you ok?” Shane said as he turned his chair so he could face Ryan fully.

 

He leaned forward and put the back of his hand on Ryan’s cheek and then his forehead.  Shane had been shooting him concerned looks all day.

 

“Mmm, yeah why?” 

 

Ryan pushed his hand away and gave him a pinched look.

 

“Well, you don’t look so good. Are you sick?”

 

“I mean, I am feeling a little sick, but it’s only a few more hours before we clock out.”

 

“Ok but if you get worse, I  _ am _ going to make you go home.”

 

Shane kept his promise. An hour went by and the symptoms were finally catching up to him, and his progress, which had been slow and distracted, ground to a halt with no chance of starting back up.

 

Shane put his hand on his knee.

 

“Ry, why don’t you go home? I can cover for you. It looks like you’re suffering over there, and I can’t stand to see you like this.” 

 

“I think you’re right,” said Ryan sighing. 

 

He saved his work, shut down his devices, and packed up.

 

“Hey, let me walk you out,” Shane says. 

 

Ryan smiles. Shane even opened the door for him after Ryan unlocked it.

 

“Will you be ok driving yourself?” asked Shane.

 

“I think I’ll be fine.”

 

“If you feel like you can’t, pull over, and I’ll come pick you up. Promise me.”

 

“I promise.”

 

“Do you want me to stop by after work? I can bring you some medicine. Maybe some soup if you want?” 

 

“Nah, big guy. I have some cold medicine at home.”

 

“Alright. Text me when you get home,” said Shane while he hugged Ryan and gave him a kiss on the top of his head. 

 

Ryan returned his hug and held on, not wanting to let go.

 

“Thanks. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said softly as he reluctantly released him and got into his car. He threw his stuff on the passenger seat and looked back at Shane.

 

Shane pointed a finger at Ryan and said, “Only if you are feeling better!” 

 

Ryan let out a little laugh as Shane closed the door.

 

* * *

 

Ryan was lying in bed wrapped in several blankets. The T.V. was on in the background, playing a random episode of  _ Ancient Aliens _ when he heard a knock at the door. He untangled himself and went to see who it was. 

 

Ryan opened the door to find Shane! He held a large reusable bag in his left hand.

 

“Shane, what are you doing here?” asked Ryan. 

 

He opened the door more so Shane could slip inside.

 

“I figured that I would come by and give you a little TLC,” Shane answered making his way into the small kitchen just off to the right of entryway.

 

“But I said that you didn’t need to come by. I can take of myself,” Ryan said as he closed the door.

 

He followed Shane into the kitchen where he had started to unload the bag.

 

“Come on, Ry. I can’t leave you all alone while you are dying of sickness.”

 

“Dying? Shane, it’s just a little cold--”

 

“--Which  _ may  _ develop to something more if we don’t nip it in the bud!” interrupted Shane.

 

Ryan sighed.

 

“Alright, you crazy. You win. What did you bring?” 

 

He knew that once Shane was in a helpful mood, he might as well go along with it. There was no dissuading him.

 

“I am  _ so _ glad you asked because I brought you some jalapeño chicken soup and some 7 Up.”

 

“Jalapeño chicken soup? That’s one of my favorites!Thank you! Did you bring lemons?” 

 

“Like I’d forget the lemons! Now  _ sit _ down, and I’ll get us some bowls.” 

 

Shane moved to get some bowls and spoons while Ryan got glasses and poured them 7-Up.

 

Ryan watched as Shane poured soup into the bowls and then proceeded to pull out the lemon and cut it in half. It warmed Ryan that Shane remembered his favorite soup for when he was sick and that eats it with lemon. He knows that Shane had to go out of his way to get the soup. It was sold in an organic store about 20 minutes in the opposite direction of Ryan’s home.

 

Shane and Ryan ate their soup in companionable silence broken up by Shane telling Ryan about the rest of the day that he missed at work. When they were both done, Shane insisted that Ryan go back to bed while he cleaned.

 

Ryan was back in bed, finishing the episode of  _ Ancient Aliens _ , when Shane walked into his bedroom.

 

“Do you want to watch a movie?” asked Ryan.

 

“Are you up for it, little guy?”

 

“Yeah, pull up Netflix.”

 

“What do you feel like watching?” asked Shane while he switched over to Netflix.

 

“Normally, I would say horror, but I’m in the mood for something lighter.”

 

“Have you seen  _ Coco _ ?”

 

“No, I haven’t gotten around to it.”

 

“That’s it!” exclaimed Shane as he pulled up the movie. “We’re watching  _ Coco _ . Nothing like the present.”

 

“Before we start, can you please make some popcorn, big guy?”

 

“Ryan. A movie without popcorn? _ Never _ . We wouldn’t be able to call ourselves kernalheards if we didn’t. You’re only getting light salt and no butter though because you’re sick.”

 

Shane left the bedroom to make the popcorn and after a few minutes came back with a large bowl of the glorious food.

 

“Ok, I have the popcorn. Now scoot over so I can cuddle you.”

 

“Are you sure you want to cuddle? What if I get you sick?” asked Ryan while he scooted over.

 

“Then I’ll get sick. I want to cuddle with my Ry-Guy while we watch this movie.”

 

He lifted the blankets so he could climb in next to Ryan, pulling them up around the both of them to tuck them in. Shane placed the bowl on his lap so they could both reach to get the popcorn, and Ryan turned so he could lay his head on Shane’s shoulder .

“Shane, why would you make me watch this?!” cried Ryan as they watched Miguel be thrown into the hole and learned the truth of his grandfather in the movie.

 

“Hey, I didn’t make you watch anything. You agreed to it!”

 

“This is the saddest movie I have seen in forever! I’ve been freaking tearing up this whole film,” Ryan said as he wiped away a tear. 

 

He had been crying throughout the movie, using Shane as his tissue.

 

“I know, baby, I’ve felt it, but it’s ok. Keep watching.”

 

“I swear, Shane. That kid better get that photo on the ofrenda!”

 

Shane shushed Ryan .

 

By the end of the movie, Ryan was crying and Shane had a few tears rolling down his face.

 

“Are you okay, baby?” asked Shane as he pulled Ryan more into his side and put both arms around him.

 

Ryan turned his face further into Shane’s shoulder to hide his face.

 

“Don’t mind me. I’m just on an emotional rollercoaster over here.”

 

Shane nudged Ryan’s head with his own, “Don’t hide your face, Ryan. It’s ok. I know how you feel. Did you like it though?”

 

Ryan met Shane’s eyes again.

 

“I did. Thank you for watching it with me even though it gave me big feels.” 

 

Shane chuckled at his answer.

 

“You’re welcome. Thank you for watching it with me and for letting me take care of you.”

 

They laid in each other’s arms, content to be next to each other. They rested in each other’s arms in a comfortable silence, until Ryan spoke up.

 

“Hey, Shane?” 

 

“Yes, Ryan?”

 

“Can you spend the night?”

 

“Of course. How about we get ready for bed now?”

 

Ryan agreed and both got up to get ready for bed. Shane, at this point in their relationship, had his own drawer and section in Ryan’s closet like Ryan had at Shane’s place.

 

Back in bed and under the covers this time, Shane and Ryan were slowly falling asleep. Shane was on his back, and Ryan on his side with his head on Shane’s chest.

 

“Thanks for ignoring me and coming over tonight. It was exactly what I needed.”

 

“Any time, Ryan. You know I’d do anything for you.”

 

“I know. Good night, big guy.”

 

“Goodnight, little guy.”

 

Shane reached down and gave Ryan a small peck on his lips.

 

* * *

 

 

Shane was the first one awake. He quietly watched Ryan as he slept. They had a few more minutes left before the alarm went off.

 

“Good morning,” said Shane when the alarm went off.

 

Ryan rubbed his eyes said, “Mmm, Morning.”

 

“How are you feeling today?”

 

“Unbelievably better.”

 

“I’m glad. Do you think you’ll be able to eat some breakfast?”

 

“Yes, I’m actually quite hungry.”

 

Shane pulled himself out bed. 

 

“Ok, how about you take your time getting up, and I’ll go start breakfast?”

 

“Ok,” mumbled Ryan as he snuggled back into bed.

 

* * *

  
Ryan woke up about 20 minutes to the smell of something delicious and rolled out of bed.

 

He walked into the kitchen and he saw Shane at the stove. He watched as he made eggs while bread was toasting. 

 

“It smells good in here.”

 

Shane turned to Ryan with a big smile.

 

“There you are! Go sit down, and I’ll get you some coffee.”

 

Ryan walked over to Shane, gave him a kiss, and then sat down at the table. Shane had already made a pot of coffee and proceeded to pour some into a cup for him. He turned back to the eggs and took them off the stove. Shane divvied up the eggs between two plates along with the toast and some fresh fruit.

 

“Thank you,” said Ryan as Shane put his plate in front of him

 

“You’re welcome. Now eat up.”

 

They ate in silence as neither of them were morning people. When done, Ryan stood up and started to gather the dishes.

 

“Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll clean up. You should still have some clothes in your drawer.”

 

“Thanks, I’m pretty sure I do. I brought some more just the other day.” 

 

Shane wandered off to the bedroom to check on the status of his clothes and get ready for his shower.

 

Ryan took his time cleaning the kitchen and thought to himself how lucky his was to have such a wonderful partner, not just in his show but in his personal life as well. It took them awhile to figure out what their feelings were for each other, but once they did, everything just fit into place.

 

“Ryan, your turn! The shower is free,” hollered Shane, and Ryan was startled from his thoughts.

 

“Ok!” Ryan yelled back. He finished putting everything away and left to go take his own shower.

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan walked out into the living room and saw Shane sitting on the couch looking at his phone; probably on twitter. Shane looked up and smiled at him.

 

“Ready?” asked Ryan.

 

“I am. Are you?”

 

Shane moved to get up as Ryan grabbed his keys.

 

“Do you want to take the same car to work? We  _ are  _ coming back here for movie night after work.”

 

“Yeah, might as well.”

 

Shane  held his hand as they left the apartment. They walked to Ryan’s car hand in hand while Shane hummed happily and Ryan rambled about what movie they should watch that night. 

 

The day was off to a beautiful start.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments, please? Help me become a better writer! Let me know how I did and what you think. Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
